bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Snipe
|occupation = Pro Hero, Teacher |affiliation = U.A. |fightingstyle = Ranged, With Weapons |debut = Chapter 20 |debutanime = Episode 13 |voice = |eng voice = |image gallery = Yes }} is a Pro Hero and a member of the teaching staff at U.A. High School. Appearance Snipe has the appearance of a stereotypical western cowboy. His face is covered by an old-school tan gas mask, shaped a little like a horse’s muzzle, with triangular holes for his eyes and silver ear-defenders wired to the sides of the mask, but his dark, purplish shoulder-length dreadlocks are always visible from the back and sides. On his head, he wears a brown cowboy hat with a thick metallic plate at the front, a large “S” (standing for “Snipe”) stamped in the middle of it, and gray boots with knee-high shafts and vamps with silver trims that dip a little at the front, a heel-band with a spur at the end attached to the back of each boot. He wears a large red cloak, buttoned up at the top, with frayed ends, under which he wears a plain black tank top with white armor strapped over the right side of his torso, and a brown belt with a gun holster attached at his hip. He has baggy black or dark brown pants with light brown or yellow chaps over them in stereotypical cowboy fashion. On his arms he wears black skin tight armguards going up to his biceps and on his hands, tan gloves. Personality Snipe's mannerisms (including his accent in the English dub of the anime) are similar to that of a traditional cowboy. He appears to be very knowledgeable and always has something intelligent to add to every faculty meeting for the U.A. teachers. History In a meeting with other Pro Heroes, Snipe listened as a member of the police force spoke about the unwilling civilians injected with Trigger. A member of the police force explained that the people in question were more of victims than villains. While Endeavor argued that they should be treated as villains, All Might, who was not present, had his reply to the problem delivered by Naomasa Tsukauchi. He stated that he would assess the situation at the scene more carefully because as heroes they must not bring harm to innocent citizens. This was in direct opposition to Endeavor's answer greatly angering him. Synopsis U.S.J. Arc Snipe is among the faculty reinforcements that Tenya Iida brings to the Unforeseen Simulation Joint. When the heroes all arrive, Snipe uses his Quirk to shoot many of the villains, including their leader, Tomura Shigaraki. U.A. Sports Festival Arc After the attack on the U.S.J, U.A. High School is closed for a day. Snipe and the U.A. faculty meet with Police Detective Naomasa Tsukauchi. The detective informs them he was unable to find anything about Tomura or his partner Kurogiri. Snipe mentions that he injured Tomura, but the League of Villains will likely return after his gunshot wounds heal. All Might concludes that Tomura's behavior is that of a man-child and Naomasa adds that all of the villains who were apprehended were third-rate thugs that followed the League of Villains because they felt attracted to his childlike mindset. Snipe watches the U.A. Sports Festival alongside the other teachers. During the Obstacle Race, Snipe mentions that it is best to avoid the giant robotic villains, but they are easy to hit if you can land a smart shot. Vs. Hero Killer Arc Following the U.A. Sports Festival, U.A. students receive internship opportunities from Pros hoping to draft them. While Shota Aizawa looks through the draft forms, Snipe notices him and comments that Shota should make sure the students choose carefully so they do not regret their choice. Final Exams Arc Prior to Final Exams at the end of the first years' first term, Snipe has another meeting with his fellow faculty members. This time they meet to discuss changing the Final Exams format. Snipe states that having students fight robots is impractical if fights against villains are going to intensify in the wake of Stain. He goes on to say that robots were originally used for the entrance exams to avoid complaints about injuries, but notes they are not challenging enough. The students are put into pairs to face off with the students for the Final Exams, and Snipe faces off against Mezo Shoji and Toru Hagakure. During their battle, Snipe corners Toru and Mezo behind stone pillars. Mezo runs out to distract Snipe, and the teacher shoots at his feet before warning him not to be hasty. Suddenly Toru handcuffs Snipe, taking him by surprise. His initial reaction causes him to accidentally touch her breast with his elbow. Annoyed, Toru yells at Snipe for being perverted, but he pleads with her and explains it was an accident. Abilities Marksmanship Specialist: Befitting his name, Snipe possesses exceptional aim, being able to accurately shoot Tomura in his arms and legs while his own allies were right next to him. Quirk .]] : Snipe's Quirk allows him to control the trajectory of any and all of the bullets he shoots. His Quirk is so precise, he could shoot villains anywhere in the vast U.S.J from the entrance. Stats Equipment Guns: Snipe possesses a pair of modified guns, which he is able to wield skillfully. Smoke Grenades: Snipe possesses smoke grenades for concealing his movements or flushing enemies out of an area. These are also the reason for the gas mask on his costume. Battles & Events Trivia *His name and appearance come from the hero Positive who changes his identity to Snipe in the My Hero One-Shot. *Snipe's English voice actor, David Wald, also voices Tetsutetsu. *Snipe shares his birthday with Yosetsu Awase. References Site Navigation it:Snipe Category:U.A. Staff Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Pro Heroes Category:Final Exams Arc Antagonists Category:Hero Teachers Category:Emitters Category:Jaku General Hospital Raid Team